1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD drive integrated television receiver and a DVD television system wherefor, to enable two-way communication, a microcomputer for a television having a zoom function is connected to a microcomputer for a DVD drive that also has a zoom function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a DVD drive integrated television receiver for which the objective is the common use of a zooming function by a television and a DVD drive that have different zoom modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally available is an interactive TV set, for which a television function and a personal computer function are combined, that has a function for zooming and displaying part of a broadcast picture (see, for example, JP-A-8-336095).
Similarly, there is a conventional DVD drive integrated digital television receiver wherein a DVD drive and a television receiver have individual zooming functions.
The television receiver has, for example, a zoom mode (zoom magnification) consisting of a zoom 1 (1.3 magnification), while the DVD drive has zoom modes (zoom magnifications) consisting of a zoom 1 (1.3 magnification), a zoom 2 (2.0 magnification) and a zoom 3 (4.0 magnification). That is, the television receiver and the DVD drive have different zooming functions.